


Daddy's Good Little Angel

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Facials, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m starting to think you actually like me Crowley.”<br/>“Don’t be absurd. We have a profitable business relationship. I like to keep my business partners happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Little Angel

The fire crackled lowly, burned down to a few charred logs and a pile of ash under the grate. The flames cast shadows across the room, just enough to illuminate the two men sitting in front of the fireplace. On a plush red oriental rug, two leather wing back chairs were turned towards the fire. One of the men leaned over the chair’s arm to pour scotch out of a crystal decanter into two glasses. He offered the second glass to the man sitting next to him. 

The man grimaced as he lifted the glass and sniffed at him, taking a dainty sip before sputtering. “Oh that is gross. How do you drink this?”

Sipping his drink calmly, the other narrowed his eyes and relaxed back in his chair. “This scotch is hundreds of years old. It’s a work of art.”

Setting his glass noisily back down, the curly haired man shrugged, “I don’t really care how old it is, it doesn’t taste good. Do you know, humans have started making vodka in every flavor you can think of. They have fruit loop vodka, like the cereal - they flavor their vodka like cereal. It’s amazing. But some of them are just gross. There’s vodka with bacon in it. I’m not sure if I’d ever try that.”

“You want fruit loop vodka?”

“I just think it’s interesting.”

With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of vodka appeared on the round table between with another glass. 

“Well, I don’t usually indulge, buuuut.”

The two sat and sipped their drinks, warm in front of the fire. 

The curly haired one, after draining his glass, looked over to his companion. “Did you see the latest video of me healing that kid after the car accident? It’s all over the place. People love me.”

“Yes, you do have a knack for showmanship, _Marv,_ although I’m not sure what good building your reputation among the humans will do.”

“Well to show what a good guy I am, of course. The angels love that stuff. Plus, it makes a great story. Oh, come on Crowley don’t pout. Everything is going according to plan. I’ll lure Asstiel to heaven and trap him, then make sure Dean can find me to carry out his doomed mission. It’s foolproof.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Nothing’s foolproof with the Winchesters.”

“Look, just because Dean has the blade, doesn’t mean he’s stronger than me. You think I picked this vessel because it’s pretty? People underestimate me.”

“Just don’t mangle him too badly.”

“What do you want him for anyway?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Oh I can guess what they are. I know Dean can’t really die. I’m just curious.”

In lieu of answer him, Crowley leaned forward in his chair to slide a small wooden box out from underneath it. “I have a present for you.”

Distractions always worked well with Metatron.

“Oooh, what is it?”

Shifting forward, Metatron made to grab the box but Crowley held it away from him and flicked the top open. Nestled securely inside were several things that were familiar to Metatron - a small plug, a curved sound, cuffs. 

“But we play with stuff like this all the time, this doesn’t look too fancy.”

Crowley smiled and hummed, taking the sound out and twirling it between his fingers. “I suppose they do look unassuming, don’t they. I made them myself. From a melted down angel blade. Had a spare lying around.”

Metatron’s eyes snapped open wider and he grabbed the plug out of the box. “What? You’re making kinky sex toys from angel blades now? I like it.”

His wrinkled face turned up in a smile as he curled his fingers around the plug. It was smooth and well crafted, heavy and cool in his palm. 

“I’m starting to think you actually like me Crowley.”

“Don’t be absurd. We have a profitable business relationship. I like to keep my business partners happy.”

Metatron smiled at him, all crooked teeth and scraggly beard, his eyes shining like he knew a secret. He usually thought he knew a secret though. “So, do we have time to play tonight. Daddy?”

Crowley took the toy from his hands and tucked it back in the box, folding it under his arm before turning away. “Of course, come with me baby doll.”

Metatron giggled and followed close on Crowley’s heels as he was lead through the demon King’s secret hideaway down dim stone corridors to a lavish bathroom. Most of the place was in disrepair, but the private areas that Crowley favored were well kept and opulently appointed. Even if they were a bit dated in their taste. 

“Strip and kneel in the tub.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Metatron scrambled to strip out of his ragged clothes – they were important for his humble image – leaving them in a messy pile on the white tiled floor before climbing into the large claw foot tub. 

Crowley set the wooden box on the long granite counter top of the vanity before rifling through a standing cupboard for something. Almost the only time that Metatron would actually listen to what someone had to say or take orders was when he knew he was getting exactly what he wanted out of it too. He was a despicable angel. Hiding in cowardice for years before seizing the opportunity of a power imbalance to manipulate his brethren into emptying heaven and setting himself up as the savior who would restore glory. 

Crowley had to grudgingly admit, he was nearly genius. 

Metatron’s vessel wasn’t glorious or powerful, it was meant to evoke pity or event disgust. His back was pocked with warts and age spots, skin sagging, dimpled with fat and rolling with pudge. Patchy dark hark over his body was coarse and his skin was dry and deeply wrinkled. Underneath the revolting exterior, he shone bright with Grace, but Crowley knew just what he used his power for. 

Metatron looked over his shoulder, watching Crowley drape a plush dark green towel over an arm as he pulled out the red rubber enema bag. He couldn’t help squirming a little, pushing his ass up as he dropped his head down to the cold porcelain of the tub. A hand settled on his lower back, rubbing circles as Crowley perched on the lip of the tub. 

“There’s a good baby, know just what Daddy wants don’t you.”

Fiddling with the tub faucet, cold water splashing Metatron and puddling before swirling down the drain until it warmed up, Crowley filled the bag halfway and turned the faucets off again. 

Smearing a little Vaseline on the nozzle before setting that aside on the lip of the tub, Crowley was quick and perfunctory in his ministrations as he inserted the nozzle, opened the valve and held the bag himself and let it slowly drain into Metatron. It amused him, watching the angel squirm, so eager for any scrap of attention, any _kind_ of attention. All angels really did have terrible daddy issues. 

“I’m so… I’m so full Daddy, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“We’re almost done darling,” Gently squeezing the bag empty, Crowley removed the nozzle and patted Metatron’s behind, jiggling with the lightest tap. “There now, hold that for a few minutes while I clean up.”

Metatron squirmed in the cold wet tub, bent over and belly heavy with the enema. He didn’t usually take care of his vessel, or pay it much mind at all, but they were capable of some interesting sensations. And it was nice, after so long so alone, to be taken care of. He wasn’t going to fool himself that Crowley even remotely cared about him, but there was nothing wrong with taking what you could while you could. Peeking up over the lip of the tub, he watched Crowley cleaning and putting away the enema bag before flipping open the lid on the wood box. 

Toys made from melted angel blades. That shouldn’t do any damage, to penetrate him. At least he didn’t think so. It wasn’t like they’d cut the skin, if he didn’t bleed then it he wouldn’t lose any Grace either. But what if Crowley’s hand slipped, what if he pushed too hard too deep. It was stupid to trust him - Metatron absolutely did not trust him - but he wanted it. That danger, living on the edge; being nearly immortal could get pretty boring. 

“All right baby doll, sit up, let’s get you cleaned.”

Metatron sat up and scooted around where Crowley moved him, shirt sleeves rolled up, pudgy hands squeezing onto his waist and turning him around so his back was to the faucet. When the tap was turned on, warm on his feet, Crowley brushed a hand down his back, “Let go.”

Sighing, he let the weight loose and wriggled around rinsing himself off as Crowley detached the showerhead and switched the water on there, moving it around him. Brushing between his legs, Metatron squirmed at the warm pulse of water against his relaxed hole. “Yeah right there.”

Crowley made sure to rinse thoroughly before grabbing the bar of soap and lathering it against Metatron’s skin, following it around with the shower head and cleaning in every fold and crease of his body. Metatron’s cock was already hard, as stubby as it was, as he whined and pouted and made a big fuss. 

“You’re just not happy without something filling that greedy little hole of yours, are you baby?”

Setting the shower head on the bottom of the tub, water lapping over the soles of Metatron’s bare feet, Crowley stood to fetch the plug. Slicking it with Vaseline before kneeling beside the tub again, he pushed between Metatron’s shoulders to bend him forward. Turning the water off, Crowley ran the pads of his fingers between the ample flesh of Metatron’s back side and pulled his cheeks apart to rub the slicked head of the metal plug against his hole. It slid in easy, with a little gasp and a clench, the wide base shiny and pretty against the yellowed skin covered in wet hair. 

“There’s a good boy, hmm.”

“Oh Daddy I wish it were you in me.”

“We’ve got a few other toys to play with. Or do you not appreciate my gift?”

Metatron turned wide eyes on him, fat red lips shiny with spit that trickled down in his beard. “Oh I do, I do. Let me show you how much I do.”

“In a bit, baby. Let’s get you dry.”

Heaving Metatron’s slippery wet body out of the tub, Crowley patted him down and tucked the box back under his arm before leading Metatron – naked – to his bed chambers. 

“On the bed, baby doll, hands and knees.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Metatron flung himself onto the bed eagerly, the mattress sagging under his weight as he settled. The toy was maybe a bit small, but it felt interesting, different from anything else. It didn’t hurt necessarily, but there was a resonance of power in it that almost stung. 

“It tingles.”

Crowley, setting his box down and pulling out more supplies from a cabinet, turned to Metatron, “What do you mean?”

“It tingles, inside me.”

“Well that’s interesting. Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

“Well let’s see what the material does in your cock. This just turned into an interesting experiment. On your back.”

Flopping over, Metatron stretched out on the silky red sheets, pressing his ass down to shift the plug inside him as he waited for Crowley. The demon brought over a pair of wide shiny cuffs with sigils drawn on them. 

“I don’t know about those,” Metatron squinted. They’d tamp down his power, from the looks of it if he was reading them right. That was probably too bold a move.

Crowley smirked at him, closing a cuff over one wrist forcefully, “Don’t you trust Daddy?”

Metatron scowled but reluctantly offered up his other wrist. Things just got even more interesting. He had no doubt he could still overpower Crowley if he absolutely needed to. But once the cuff locked over his other wrist, his perception shifted and narrowed down dramatically until he felt contained within his vessel to the point almost of being trapped. Angelic sight was dimmed and he found the thrumming tingle of the toy inside him intensifying, the sheets under him softer, Crowley’s hand tracing down his chest rougher. 

“There’s a good little angel.”

Squirming on the bed under his hand, Metatron’s round belly heaved with his wheezing breath. Crowley dragged his fingers down, tweaking a nipple, before slapping the ruddy skinned stub of Metatron’s cock. He whimpered, pained and needy, and Crowley quite enjoyed that sound. 

Picking up the sounding rod from his box and smearing it with Vaseline while Metatron watched, Crowley sat on the bed with one leg folded under him and the other off the side. He was still fully clothed, shirt sleeves rolled up, his own chubby cock hard in his slacks. What could he say, a good power trip always did it for him. 

Grasping Metatron’s pathetic erection, Crowley teased the slim sound around the slit, rubbing it over the cockhead and dipping shallowly into the opening. 

“Oh Daddy please don’t touch me there.”

“You should know, baby doll, every part of you belongs to Daddy, that means that this is mine and I will do as I want with it.”

“Daddy.”

He whimpered and quivered, pressing his thighs together, as Crowley firmly breached his urethra with the sound made of angel blade metal, sliding it slowly down into his body and feeling him go taut, completely rigid, until Crowley stopped and squeezed his cock around the rod. 

“Oh my…..”

Stroking Metatron’s cock, flesh shifting over the metal, Crowley watched interestedly as he jerked and screamed. Eyes glassy with tears, Metatron, balled his hands in fists over his chest, weakly tugging at the cuffs. 

“How does that feel, baby?”

“I – I – I –“

Well, it must certainly have an effect to reduce Metatron to stuttering, he always had something to say about anything. 

“Shh, that’s good, just let me take care of you.”

Slowly, Crowley moved the sound with one hand as he stroked Metatron’s cock with the other, fucking him with the rod and twisting it around to scrape inside him with the smoothly rounded tip as he pushed it deep. The angel writhed and rolled his hips up as he reached above his head to grab the headboard. He was dripping sweat and flushed an unflattering shade of red, curly hair matted to his forehead and lips twisted up as he cried out. 

The moment Crowley pulled the sound from his cock, Metatron was coming in thick spurts against his hairy belly and Crowley’s hand. Stroking him through it, Crowley pulled his thighs wider and reached down between his legs to remove the plug as well. Those, he set aside on a towel to clean and made a mental note to further test the intersections of pleasure and torture when it came to getting information out of angels. He was sure he had one in his dungeon somewhere he could take apart. 

Metatron was sprawled messily, sticky and unashamed, giggling in his afterglow. “Wow, that was. Well that was sure something else.”

“Forgetting something, are we angel?”

“What?”

Unzipping his pants, Crowley knelt on the bed beside Metatron’s head and stroked his dripping cock, all worked up already. 

“Be good for Daddy now.”

Metatron scrunched his nose but turned his face towards Crowley and stuck out his tongue over his yellow teeth. Grunting as he jerked himself off roughly, Crowley sloppily came all over Metatron’s face, soaking his beard and dripping into his mouth, spackling over his nose as he screwed his eyes shut and licked his lips off. 

Flopping on the bed next to Metatron, leaning against the headboard, Crowley reached for the keys and un-cuffed him when Metatron held his hands up. They both lay there a while, panting. An angel and a demon, the two of them the driving forces behind Heaven and Hell. Crowley could get many things that he wanted on his own, but he knew well enough that sometimes the best tools were other players of the game. They were unpredictable, certainly, but you couldn’t get the most without risk. And providing incentives went a long way. 

Twining his fingers through Metatron’s short hair, Metatron sighed and curled against his side.

“There’s Daddy’s good little angel.” 

\-----

A/N: This is angrysouffle's fault ok,[ it's for a thing](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/post/133630168968/angrysouffle-have-you-ever-struggled-to-get), I'm not sure why I did this, but goddamit I did it 


End file.
